Cicatrices
by cherryway
Summary: Le preparo un te verde a su teniente, pensando en aquella promesa que habían hecho anoche. Si, si estaban juntos, podrían superar cualquier cosa.


El General de brigada Mustang había notado un comportamiento extraño en su querida teniente.  
Últimamente estaba un poco depresiva, se lavaba las manos cada cinco minutos y evitaba todo el contacto posible con el. Dado que eran pareja, era bastante extraño, cuando el quería estar con ella por la noche, ella le evitaba, diciéndole que estaba cansada, y el solo tenia que conformarse con hacer cucharita con ella; cuando el le tomaba la mano, Riza luego de unos segundos las apartaba;  
Esas eran las cosas que tenían muy preocupado a Roy, ella no actuaba tan seguido asi; si tal vez le costaba un poco demostrar sus sentimientos pero nunca tanto.  
Decidió entonces, observar el comportamiento de la teniente todo un día, casi sin dirigirle la palabra, simplemente intentaría descifrar todo los movimientos de ella.  
Y asi partió el dia.  
El llego temprano a la oficina; y comenzó a hacer el papeleo del día.  
Sus subordinados fueron llegando poco a poco, todos se sorprendieron al encontrarlo tan temprano pero él no le tomo importancia a esos comentarios, el solo quería observar a su teniente.  
Esta llego a la oficina, saludo a todos como siempre, y se apresuro a preparar café –todo esto bajo mirada de Roy- , se acerco al lavabo que habían implementado para lavar las tazas del café y lavo sus manos, se dispuso a preparar café para todos, se lo entrego a cada uno de los presentes, y volvió a lavar sus manos.  
Se volvió hacia su cubículo de trabajo para llenar el papeleo.  
Pasada alrededor de una hora y media, Riza dijo que debía buscar algunos archivos muy importantes para el informe que estaba haciendo, dentro de la pequeña sala de archivos de la oficina.  
Salió de ese lugar al cabo de 30 minutos, tenía los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados. Volvió a lavarse las manos.  
A la hora del almuerzo, todos los que ocupaban la oficina fueron al comedor, Roy se sentó frente a Riza.  
Ella se sintió inmediatamente cohibida por la penetrante mirada de su superior y pareja.  
-¿Por qué me observa tanto, General?- dijo seriamente.  
-Nada, teniente, ¿Qué acaso no puedo mirarle?- le guiño un ojo  
-No, General, no puede. No puede fraternizar conmigo- y se paro, dejando a un extrañado Roy atrás.  
Para la vuelta del almuerzo, todos volvieron a sus habituales trabajos y tareas. Ella volvió a lavarse las manos.  
Riza de pronto, se quedo dormida en su escritorio. Roy se paro de inmediato a despertarla.  
-Teniente, Teniente Hawkeye, despierte!- Ella despertó sobresaltada, miro a Roy y a los demás subordinados sin decir palabra alguna.  
-Se siente bien, Hawkeye, ¿quiere que la lleve a su casa?- y Riza se limito a pararse y a asentir.  
Era oficial, Hawkeye debía estar muy mal para querer irse a su casa, eso no pasaba nunca, ¡jamás!.  
Rápidamente se puso su chaqueta, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su auto. Todos los miraron atónitos por el cuartel general mientras el famoso alquimista de la flama, el héroe de Ishbal, llevaba a la reconocida Ojo de Halcón por los pasillos del recinto. Llegaron al auto y ella se bajo del agarre de el y subió al auto con autosuficiencia.  
El trayecto fue casi todo en silencio, hasta que cuando estaban a punto de llegar, el le dijo  
-¿Estas anémica?- y como Riza sabía que no podía mentirle a su Roy, le dijo:  
-No, Roy-  
Y llegaron a los departamentos, Riza bajo y subió a su piso, Roy la siguió.  
Al entrar, Hawkeye le dijo:  
-Voy a darme un ducha, espérame si quieres- y Roy asintió.  
Cuando la rubia entro al baño, el alquimista de dispuso a hurgar en las cosas de su novia, si, sonaba patético pero la forma más fácil de poder encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas.  
Entro a la habitación y lo primero que vio lo sorprendió bastante:  
Habia una pequeña navaja sobre el velador. Siguió mirando y encontró una mancha de sangre en una poléra de ella, entro al closet y pillo toallas con sangre y una cortapluma. Y ahí fue cuando la flama entendió todo lo que pasaba.  
No, debía ser una clase de error, ella no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, no su amada Riza.  
Entro de golpe al baño, se quito la ropa y entro a la ducha con ella.  
Riza se sorprendió muchísimo, pero lo intuía, su General no era tan iluso como para no darse cuenta de lo que hacia .  
Roy se hinco en la ducha, y ella hizo lo mismo.  
El le tomo la cara y le hizo cariño en sus mejillas. Riza no aguanto y comenzó a llorar. El solo pudo abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, le toco la muñeca, y se la beso.  
-¿no te molestan… mis cicatrices..?- dijo afligida Riza  
-No te preocupes, yo tengo las mismas, solo que las mías no se ven- y nuevamente se besaron.  
Comprendió también el hecho del porque ella se lavara las manos a cada rato, pretendía limpiarse las manos por la masacre de Ishbal, lo sabía porque el también lo hizo un tiempo. Pero luego entendió que eso no le quitaría todos los pecados que había cometido, y que solo podía aceptarlos. Esto mismo se lo explico a Riza quien solo siguió llorando. Roy salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, fue de nuevo donde Riza y tomo el shampoo y lavo el cabello de ella, lo tenia muy largo y sedoso. Lo enjuago. Refregó su espalda y otros; cuando pensó que ya estaba lista, corto la ducha y la tomo en brazos, la seco y envolvió en otra toalla, también seco su pelo.  
La llevo a la habitación, busco un pijama en el closet, intentando no mirar la sangre que había encima. Volvió donde ella y la vistió.  
Busco un secador de pelo y seco el de ella. Cuando termino, el también busco ropa de el, y se vistió con algo para dormir, la acostó, y el también.  
Ella se dio vuelta y le miro.  
-Roy... yo... no se que haría, creo que también soy una inútil si no estoy contigo- El le beso la frente.  
-Riza, eres lo único y mas importante que tengo en la vida, no intentes atentar contra tu vida, si tu lo haces, no me quedaría mas remedio que también irme contigo.  
-¿Podemos superar esto juntos, mi Roy?-  
-Claro que si, mi Riza, podemos superar todo si estamos juntos-  
Y abrazados, se durmieron.  
Muy temprano por la mañana, Roy estaba limpiando la habitación; Tomo toda toalla, ropa o manta que encontró con sangre y las quemo; hizo lo mismo con todos esas navajas que encontró.  
Le preparo un te verde a su teniente, pensando en aquella promesa que habían hecho anoche.  
Si, si estaban juntos, podrían superar cualquier cosa. 


End file.
